


Pre-Winter Wonderland

by Emyblossom93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Both Kuroo and Reader are Switches, Christmas Lights - mentioned. they're there. barely. but there. i swear., Clothed Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Sitting, Healthy Relationships, Not beta read - we make mistakes like Men, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Technically Reader's gender is never actually mentioned but they would be afab, The F-word is used a lot and thats on me guys its my favorite word, Voyeurism, Yagami Yato Nicknames, discussions of public sex - train, i dont simp for Kuroo its not really relevant i just feel i need to say that, swapping of bodily fluids, this is just 3k of smut im not gonna lie i was gonna add fluff meh, uh ... swallowing?, waking kuroo up with oral, well ... you're wearing pants?, written for the YY writing event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyblossom93/pseuds/Emyblossom93
Summary: Sighs ... this is just pure smut. Summary? Nah, Smuttary. Just a little afternoon delight with Reader and Kuroo post-nap, pre-going to see some winter lights. It's what's on the tin, folks. (By tin, I mean tags.) Reader is not technically addressed by a certain gender but they do have afab sexual organs so do with that what you will.Will I eventually post something about them going to see the lights and make it disgustingly fluffy? Maybe. Probably not though. Maybe right after I learn how to write an actual good summary for one of these things.Another month, Another time of me attempting to stick to the writing prompt but only barely. Oh well. I'll do better next time, I swear.Prompt this time was: "Winter Wonderland." This is more ... Pre-Winter Wonderland.Discord: Emyblossom93
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: December 2020





	Pre-Winter Wonderland

You awoke from your nap like you did every morning - fighting against every bit of consciousness. Eventually though, your eyes opened and you took in the shadowed room, blackout curtains pulled shut to keep out the late afternoon sun. To the right on the desk you could just make out your laptop screen, the time bouncing around and letting you know there was still an hour to go before you needed to leave and catch the train to go see the local winter light show. 

You'd both made plans to go tonight, making sure both your busy schedules were cleared. And you'd been looking forward to it all week - getting that brief Hallmark respite of walking with your boyfriend in the snow, surrounded by pretty lights and sipping hot cocoa. Knowing it'd probably be a late night you'd both elected to shower and nap before hand. 

Looking over to your left, you could see that Kuroo had yet to awaken. He laid still, one arm draped over his eye while the other was laid across his bare chest. Stifling a yawn and lifting your arms up to stretch, you held back a shiver as the cool air of the room hit you. Neither one of you had bothered to throw on clothes after the shower knowing you’d just have to get back up and change in a few hours after your nap. 

Choosing to lay back down for a little bit you curled into his side, taking in the scent of the lotion he preferred, bringing one leg up to hook around his. As you did so, you could feel how he was half-hard even in sleep - whatever he was dreaming about must be good. Feeling a bit mischievous you brought one hand down, sliding it beneath the blankets to grab a hold of him lightly, using gentle strokes to coax him without waking him up. 

It had been a while since you’d been able to wake him up like this - usually it was the other way. Kuroo was a morning person, always up before you to go on a run or check emails or start making breakfast - the man could cook something you were eternally grateful for. You could count on one hand the number of times in your three year relationship you’d managed to wake up before him. 

Feeling him stiffen in your hands, you glanced up at his face and was pleased to see it still relaxed with sleep. Sliding down so you were completely beneath the covers, you braced yourself over his thighs and hips, tongue finding the base of him to run along the vein to the tip. From beneath you, you could feel the muscles of his thighs twitching with the sensation and knew he’d be waking up soon. 

You teased the tip of him, circling your tongue around it before sliding it into your mouth, going halfway down before bobbing back up - not wanting to go too deep until he was closer to waking up. You continued bobbing up and down, using your hand to stroke the remaining. It wasn’t long before you could feel him starting to move around more and more, hips beginning to lightly thrust up into your mouth and forcing you to take a little bit more of him each time. From above you, you could hear the sleepy moans coming from him, heavy and breathy all at once. 

You could tell the moment he fully awakened because all of his micro-movements froze, body stiffening below you. You heard him call out a soft, “Wha?” in confusion before the blanket lifted up and you were greeted by his face - half asleep and flushed red. Instead of explaining yourself or stopping you simply wagged your eyebrows at him before dropping down entirely, taking all of him in at once until you felt your nose against his pubic bone, moaning around his cock as you did so. 

“Oh! Fuck, oh!” He called out, hips thrusting upwards and one hand immediately finding its way into your hair, “Babe. Fuck. Wow. Oh.” 

Pleased at his almost incoherence, you lifted your head up before dropping it back down again, this time bringing your hand down to lightly pull on and stroke his balls. 

A few more nicknames escaped his mouth but none quite the one you were looking for. Moaning once more to stimulate him you lifted up, almost all the way off, and started bobbing your head back up and down, sucking in your cheeks around it and continued to play with him until finally, in a half-broken moan he called out, “Fuck, Chibi-chan, I’m gonna - fuck.” 

You could tell he was close but holding off on it - probably reciting something in his head to stave off the orgasm - and so you slid off of him entirely, looking up at his face, and simply said, “I want you to come down my throat.” Your tone implied that it was an order and you didn’t give him a chance to protest it as you dropped back down on him again, going rougher this time. 

“Oh, fuck, yeah, okay okay okay,” The hand in your hair tightened, pulling against your roots, and you could feel yourself clench at the sensation. Pushing down the urge to reach down and start playing with your own self, you concentrated on him. You heard his warning half a second before you felt him coming and tasted his cum. You could feel him holding you against him, keeping you down until he was completely finished and then still a few more moments. Finally though, his grip loosened and you pulled up, cum still sitting on your tongue as you sat up, blanket falling around your laps, and gestured for him to sit up slightly. 

Knowing what you wanted, he braced himself on one elbow and pulled you in for a kiss, your tongue sipping into his mouth and spreading the salty taste between the both of you. You made out for a few more moments before he finally pulled back, releasing the kiss to look at you and ask, “Now what did I do to deserve all that?” 

“You’ve been good,” You jokingly say, shrugging a shoulder and smiling at him playfully. Reaching up you catch a bit of saliva at the corner of the mouth with your thumb, shoving it back into his mouth and hooking your thumb into his bottom teeth, “But you're always a good boy, aren’t you?” 

You could hear him choke back a whimper at your compliment, his eyes fluttering shut, dark lashes fanning against his cheeks. He nodded, hands finding your legs and maneuvering you so that you were straddling him. 

“You want to be real good for me don’t you?” Your other hand came up and found its way to his neck, thumb stroking up and down the Adam’s apple. When he nodded in acquiesce your grip tightened as you pushed down, forcing him to lay back down on the bed, “Then show me what that pretty tongue of yours can do.”

He helped you move forward until you were straddling his face, fingers digging into your thighs. Pulling you down against him, he set to work quickly, tongue finding your clit and beginning to massage against it. You were already wet from before but now you could feel the sensation growing - a warm ball forming in you as you leaned forward and held onto the headboard to steady yourself. 

“Ah, yeah, just like that.” You encouraged him, rocking your hips back and forth to grind against his face. His tongue slid down, lapping at your entrance and moaning, shooting a jolt up through your entire body. Curling forward you moaned out his name, grip tightening on the headboard. 

You felt him smack your ass once, the sting of it making your eyes roll back, before sliding the hand forward, fingers finding their way between your folds. Two of them pressed in at your entrance, sinking down to the second knuckles before moving back and forth. His hands were big, almost twice the size of yours, and his fingers were long. A fact you were grateful for when he used them on you - how deep it felt when he fingered you until you were a squirming mess. 

“Kur-ooh,” the last part of his name came out as a moan as his mouth found your clit again, sucking it in and playing with it. The dual sensations were enough to have you arching, pressure building up inside you as you neared closer and closer to the edge, “Oh, I’m almost .. I’m almost there. Just a little bit more. Be good for me - make me come all over that face of yours.” 

The words spurred him on as he picked up the pace, his free hand coming up to deliver a heavy blow across your ass that you knew would be bright red the rest of the night. He knew you well and the sting was just what you needed to finally send you tumbling over the edge, vision whiting out as you came hard over his face. 

Once you were finished riding the waves you took a deep breath and tried to lift up slightly, only to be pulled back down by him as he licked at your thighs and entrance, cleaning up whatever mess you’d become down there. Looking down your body, you watched as he cleaned you up, his own eyes hooded and concentrated. It was gentle though, not enough to build you back up again but still enough to send tingles throughout your body and have you moan again. 

Finally, once he was satisfied with his handiwork he lifted you up and roped you both over so you were sitting against the headboard and he was kneeling between your legs, a catlike smirk spread across his face as he looked down at you, chin still slightly shiny from your juices. 

“Was I good for you then, Chibi-Chan?” He asked, reaching out to stroke a thumb along your cheekbone. 

You nodded, “Always. Except when you don’t want to be.” 

“Hey,” he protested, “You can be a brat too. When you want to be.” 

“But I’m your brat?” You ask him.

“Of course.” 

“Then kiss your brat?” 

He does as you ask and this time it’s your turn to taste yourself - something you’re not unused to. He presses close to you and you can already feel him becoming hard again against your thigh. Glancing over though, you see the time and the laptop and start to push him back, “Fuck we’re gonna miss the train to see the lights if we don’t leave soon.”

“We’ll have to be quick then,” He says, leaning back in but you push him back once more, hand against his shoulder. 

“No,” you protest, “It’s never just quick with you. And I’ve been looking forward to this all week.” 

You had - you’d always loved seeing the lights and hadn’t been able to at all so far this season. Now, this was the last weekend they would be up and you didn’t want to miss it. 

“I-“ he sighed and leaned back on his heels, for all intents looking like a hurt puppy, “Are you sure?” The tone came out slightly whiny. 

You rolled your eyes at his tone, “Brat.” 

He brought a hand to his chest in faux pain, “I would never.” 

You say as you scooted over to the side of your bed and looking over your shoulder, “Mmmhmm,” you called back disbelieving, “We need to go. I need to get cleaned up.” 

He leaned forward against your back, one arm draped over your shoulder as his face came up beside yours, “Uh uh, I think not. I was good before now you’re gonna be good for me, Chibi-Chan. I want you to feel how wet I made you earlier while we walk around and look at the pretty lights.”

The idea certainly had merit but, “Sounds uncomfortable.”

“Tell you what if it gets too uncomfortable for you you just let me know,” he turned so his mouth was right beside your ear, “We’ll find somewhere dark and I’ll clean you all up nice again.”

That had merit as well. And was tempting. Oh so tempting. 

“I,” you sighed, “Okay. Okay. No cleaning up. I can do that - not do that.” You stood up and walked to your dresser, fully aware of his eyes on you as you got dressed, pulling a pair of underwear on and then a pair of fleece leggings over those - thick enough to keep out any winter chill. You turned to look back and tell him to start getting ready but were surprised to see him standing right behind you, head tilted as he eyed the leggings - little snowflakes dancing across the dark material. 

“Kuroo, what are you doing? We need to get ready.”

“Mahh, we got plenty of time. You worry too much, Chibi-Chan. I just want to make sure of something.” His smile was innocent and pleasant and you didn’t trust it for a moment. 

“Oh?” 

He reached over to the front waistband of your leggings, just below your belly button, and pulled on them slightly, seeing how much give they had, “Just gotta test something.” He pressed the palm of his hand against your stomach before sliding them in, fingers grazing the band of your underwear. 

“Kuroo, what the —“ You reached out to grab his forearm but it did nothing to stop him from continuing, fingers sliding beneath the lazy fabric underneath to find their way back to your clit, rubbing a small circle, “Mmmh,” the moan was involuntary as you continued, “Didn’t I just say?”

He slid his hand back out, chuckling, “I know, I know. I was just testing - for science.”

“For science, oh?” 

He shrugged, smiling down at you, “Research purposes. To be used at a later time.”

You looked up at him, “L-later time?” You knew exactly what he was referring to but didn’t want to encourage it if you could help it. Kuroo on his own was … something; but, you knew if you encouraged this behavior he’d be insatiable. 

“You know what I mean,” The height difference between the two of you wasn’t that bad when you were in bed or sitting but here, standing, he had a clear foot over you and he used every inch of it to tower over you as he leaned over you, “I’m thinking maybe the train ride home? But I’m sure I could work something out if you wanted to cum under all the pretty lights. You’re choice, Chibi-chan.” 

He had a teasing tone but you knew for a fact he was completely serious and that he’d already made up his mind about literally getting into your pants at some point tonight. And, if you were being honest with yourself you knew there was a not-tiny part of you that was really looking forward to whatever Kuroo and his talented fingers were planning. 

You tried to keep those thoughts pressed down but knew you’d failed when you saw a triumphant look cross his face, “I’ll pack a blanket.” 

“I didn’t say yes,” The protest sounded half hearted even to you and you knew you said it more to be a brat than anything else. 

You could tell he knew it too when he raised an eyebrow and looked down at you. You could see him deciding something before finally saying, “I’ll just have to convince you, then.”

“Huh?” You were confused for a moment before he leaned forward and spun you so you were facing the dresser. He stepped forward and slid a foot between yours, knocking them either way so your legs were spread, “K-Kuroo we don’t really have the time.”

“Then I’ll have to be quick, yeah? Brace yourself against the dresser.” When you didn’t move quick enough he pressed against the middle of your shoulder blades until you were leaning forward, naturally catching yourself on the dresser. His hand found its way back down the front of your pants, finger finding your clit and beginning to rub against it, “Show you how good I can make you feel, yeah, Chibi-chan? Cause we both know how much you like these fingers of mine. Pressed against your clit, pushing inside that pretty little pussy of yours. Shall I do that now? Maybe pull these leggings down, shove my fingers into you, and smack that ass until it’s so red you won’t be able to sit on the train ride? Maybe I’ll make you sit anyways. Put you in my lap and have you grind against me for everyone to see. See how wet I make you - see how good you are for me when you’re not being a brat.” His hand came down on your ass, the leggings only cushioning the blow slightly. 

“Ah, fuck, Kuroo.” You clenched your jaw, staving off the orgasm you could quickly feel building. 

“Mmm, yeah, Chibi-chan, I like the sound of that. You and I both know it’s what you want - it turns you on.” His nail scratched against your clit and you jerked your hips at the sensation, hissing and feeling your eyes starting to tear up. “The thought of us out in public while I play with you until you're a pretty little mess for the world to see.” 

You could feel yourself almost at the crest, and you felt a whine pulling out of your chest at the feeling, “P-please. Ohhh.”

Before you could finish, he halted his movements, finger still resting against your clit as he leaned forward, naked body pressed against yours, “Then say, ‘Yes.’” 

“Fuck - yes. Yes, yes.” You repeated the word, wanting to make sure he heard it. 

“That’s my good Chibi-chan,” he resumed his earlier movements, “Keep telling me yes, I like that.” 

“Y-yes,” you managed to choke out before the words started pouring out as you felt yourself tipping over the edge, “Y-yes I love your fingers. God I love your fingers. Mmmmgh. I want .. I want you to mmmm fuck me in front of whoever you want. I want to sit on your lap on the train but I want - ooh, I want your cock shoved in me, please. And I want to grind against you and ohhh -ooh yes, yes.” You fell forward, forearms braced against the dresser as you finally came, your whole body seeming to seize up for a moment.

By the time you came back to earth Kuroo had removed his hands and pulled the leggings back up to their previous spot and was stepping back to eye you up and down. And what a sight you were sure you made - nothing but pants out, chest hanging out, body flushed as you leaned over trying to recollect your lost braincells. 

“Fucking gorgeous, you know that?” He reached in a drawer and pulled out a pair of his own pants, sliding them on, “If we’re not careful we’ll spend the entire night here and never see the lights, yeah? And my Chibi-chan wants to see the lights, don't you?” 

You nod dumbly as you stand back up straight, pulling in breaths to calm you back down, “Y-yes.” 

“Then go ahead and throw on a top and we’ll get going. I’ll throw a blanket in your bag for later.” His voice was calm and it blew your mind out steady he was talking while you still felt like you were on a cloud. Reaching down you went to peel off the leggings when he stopped you, “Those stay on, remember?” 

“I-I, uh .. yeah, yes. Okay.” 

“I mean you could take them off,” He shrugged as he pulled a dark red shirt on, “But just know whatever you replace them with will have a vibe attached to them.” 

You froze at his words, looking up at him and weighing the options. You could already tell he planned on driving you crazy tonight and you’d like to keep at least some semblance of sense. 

“I’ll keep them on.”

He smiled down at you, face full of mirth, before laughing and walking away, throwing back over his shoulder, “So I’ll just pack it with the blanket, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it folks. If I missed anything to tag lemme know. Stay safe <3


End file.
